Orbitty
Orbitty is a character from The Jetsons. About Orbitty He is a cute little white alien with spring-like legs, suction-cup feet, purple hair and his body changes colors. He is a child version of Orbtwo. He's a white alien from outer space, Satellites craters orbits. Appearences The Jetsons (1985) * Season 2 - Elroy Meets Orbitty, Rosie Come Home, Judy's Birthday Surprise, Family Fallout, Instant Replay, Fugitive Fleas, One Strike, You're Out, S'No Relative, Dance Time, Judy Takes Off, The Mirrormorph, The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane, Hi-Tech Wreck, Little Bundle of Trouble, Elroy in Wonderland, The Swiss Family Jetson, Fantasy Planet, Space Bong, Haunted Halloween, Astro's Big Moment, Jetson's Millions, The Wrong Stuff, Future Tense, Far-Out Father, Dog Daze Afternoon (does not speak), Grandpa and the Galactic Golddigger, To Tell the Truth, Boy George, Judy's Elopement, The Century's Best and A Jetson Christmas Carol Movie 1 * 1986 - Tanis and Orbitty The Jetsons Comedy Show (1986-1987) * Season 22 - * Season 23 - The Jetsons (1987) * Season 3 - Two Many Georges (does not speak) The Jetsons Comedy Show (1988) * Season 24 - Movie 2, 3 and 4 * 1988 - Orbitty the Alien, Oliver's Halloween and Oliver's Christmas Carol The Jetsons Comedy Show (1989-1990) * Season 25 - * Season 26 - Movie 5 * 1990 - Oliver and Orbitty The Jetsons Comedy Show (1991) * Season 27 - Movie 6 and 7 * 1991 - Oliver in The Great Race and Oliver Gets Lost The Jetsons Comedy Show (1992) * Season 28 Movie 8 * 1992 - Oliver to the Rescue The Jetsons Comedy Show (1993-present) * Season 29 - * Season 30 - * Season 31 - * Season 32 - * Season 33 - * Season 34 - * Trivia * He only had a non-speaking, one episode cameo in season 3, after being so heavily introduced in season 2. * He is a child of Mew from Pokemon. * The cute little girls was having fun are Boo from Monsters, Inc., Tanis from Scooby-Doo, Rosie from Thomas & Friends, Rabbit's Relatives from Winnie the Pooh and Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory of Season 2, Episode 1 - Elroy Meets Orbitty. * The cute little girls are Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales, Kiara from The Lion King, Nala from The Lion King, Melody from The Little Mermaid, Marie from The Aristocats, Dot from A Bug's Life, Boo from Monsters, Inc., Faline from Bambi, Shanti from The Jungle Book, Bonnie Anderson from Toy Story, Gosalyn Mallard from Darkwing Duck, Penny from The Rescuers, Kessie from Winnie the Pooh, Hannah and Bertha from Oliver & Company, Miss Bunny from Bambi, Little Girl Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone, Sis Rabbit from Robin Hood, Tootsie from DuckTales, Olivia Flaversham from The Great Mouse Detective, * He began to chuckles with Percy's season 1 happy face like Oliver from Oliver & Company of Season 2, Episode 8 - Fugitive Fleas. Voice Actors * Frank Welker (1985, TV Show) * Diane Michelle (1986-present) * Nicholas Melody (1988-1992) Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Jetsons Category:The Jetsonian A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Kids Category:Protagonists